King and queen
by Angel's demonic shadow 26
Summary: (R63 godzilla and lemony content will be present, so if you don't like a giant girl lizard Kiju walking around wrecking people's shit or Kiju getting screwed silly at times, then turn your happy ass around) Ghidorah is saved by godzilla and is given the chance to be her "King", join them on the many adventures these two face as their bond grows stronger in more ways than one.
1. Intro: Proposition of a lifetime

Ghidorah felt cold, all he could see was a black void. He remembered seeing Godzilla's blood red eyes Before his vision blacked out. Was he dead? If so, why did he still feel like he was alive still. He then saw a light that began to consume his line of vision.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ghidorah opened his eyes to find himself in a cave. He was now confused, the last time he checked, he was dying by the hands of godzilla. And speak of the devil, there the king of monsters stood. But something seemed off about him, now that he was more visible than he was during battle, he looked more... "feminine".

Ghidora tried to get up but still felt a paralizing sting of pain in the neck of his center head. It felt like it was decapited then placed back on. He then heard a female voice in his head. "Stay calm... You wounds haven't fully healed yet, you need to rest for now..." It said, Ghidorah looked for the source of the voice but came up with no conclusions, Godzilla turned around and had his scarlet eyes peirce him with unsettling discomfort. "What the hell did I just say about not moving!?" Ringed the voice again, he then finally realized the voice was coming from Godzilla, "Wait!? G-Godzilla!? Why the hell do you sound like a girl!?" He asked. Godzilla huffed with a visible blush on the face, "it's because... Well you see... Oh fuck it! It's because I've been a female my entire life, I sound like a girl because I am a girl you dumbass! " she fused in frustration.

"... Okay! No need to get pissy at me!... Ahhh! Why the hell dose my neck feel like it's on fire?" Ghidorah asked in pain. Godzilla showed a concerned nervous look on her face. "I didn't want to tell you this but, you've been dead for about a week, well actualy you were resurrected by Mothra by my behalf 48 hours after your death and then you were in a coma for the next 5 days.

Ghidorah blinked, "What... The fuck, how the hell did I die" he asked, Godzilla hid her face with her tail, showing a shy look on her face for the first time in her life, "remember our battle In Tokyo, when I pinned you to the floor and blasted you in the face with my flame?" Ghidorah nodded, "well, that did more than kill you, it decapitated you... Hence why I dragged your carcas to Mothra, because she's the only known "Goddess" in the area that can work miracles and fix things like that, after that, I took you here, and nursed you back to health"

Ghidorah tried standing up again only to still feel the stinging pain coarse through his neck,"Ahh! Why the hell would you do that, I was out to kill you, I hated you, and I still have a certain dislike of you now, I dont mind you for being a female the whole time, but still, that dosnt explain your reason to go through all this trouble for me!?, especialy if you wanted to kill me for the sake of keeping your title!" Ghidorah was confused with Godzilla's actions. "It's... I..." The female Kiju couldn't put it into words. Ghidorah started to smell an aroma, it smelt sweet and alluring. All three of his heads began to realize what the smell was. Godzilla was still having trouble finding the right words to say. "...you know how some Kiju, mostly the female ones, have a... Um, certain time of the year were they have... Needs?" She was trying to not be direct with her reasoning.

Ghidorah started to see where this coversation was going, he managed to finally stand back up. "I might feel like a imbecile for saying this, but I might and might not know where your getting at" he said, his face was slightly flushed. Godzilla has had it with Ghidorahs Obliviousness to her situation, she used her claws to shove him into the wall and pin him there as she looked at his center head dead in the eyes, her face was as red as rose, Ghidorah looked into her scarlet red eyes, they were full of hypnotizing beauty yet they also currently showed that she was being serious.

"Ghidorah... I will be as blunt and plain with you, and I know that you might have put the pieces together by now... It's the time of the year when female Kiju go into heat and, well, my cycle just started, most likely right around the same time as your arrival... What I'm saying is... I want you to..." She started having trouble with saying it, she took a deep breath and slightly nuzzled Ghidorah and moved her maw and spoke the last few words into his ear in a soft voice. These last words were what made Ghidorah accelerate his heartbeat, "...Ghidorah... I'm giving myself to you and asking you to be "my" King... I want you to Take me as a mate..." She gently said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ghidorah was in utter shock. Godzilla, the Kiju that he had challenged and fought to the death with for the title of "King/Queen of the monsters", had just submitted herself to him and requested, demanded, that they both take the title as a mated couple.

"W-what!?" He was at a major loss of words, godzilla looked embarrassed "I know, you hate me, Want me dead, you probably despise the very idea of being with me, but... To me, You're the only one I want to be with during a time like this. Other Kiju Just feel unworthy to me, maybe it's because your the only one that has ever matched my standards, I feel as if you earned the right not through the fact of already being a king from your planet, not through the forced order to fight me by the alien race that worships you, you earned the right to be my mate for the fact of you yourself. I have never felt any challenge or fought a equally powered foe such as yourself. You fought with all the honor a Kiju could have, others have fought me dishonorably In the past, Kiju and humans alike, either through dirty cheap tricks or attacking the weak for leverage. Hell, even Mothra's children fought me dishonorably a couple times, but they were young during the time and didn't know much about honor." Godzilla said, Ghidorah was still at a Shocked state

The dragon then finally managed to speak, he went over his view in a calm, yet suprised, tone, "So... you disire me... You want me to take you as my mated Queen... And You are right, I would have denied the idea, but the facts you say are understandable, and you would just submit yourself to me and give the title to me? I must ask this though, are You saying I earned the right to claim you as my mate because i rival you? Are you just trying to avoid losing your title?". Godzilla shook her head in disagreement to Ghidorah's assumption. "No, I never said that you deserve me because you are equal to my power, I looked for more than strength, I look for those with honor, with determination. You fought till your last breath, you stood your ground not just once but twice, there is also your strength but it was your determination you combined with that strength that sparked my interest for it." Ghidorah listened closely. "I want a Mate that dosnt just have muscle, I want one that also has a strong Will to match" Godzilla finished her explanation and let's go of the dragon.

Ghidorah stood there, still a bit shocked, but he now understands. Godzilla turned her face away from his line of sight, she had a slight look of shame on it. Ghidorah knew that his goal was to kill her, but now, he dosnt even know which line of action to proceed in, Either he denies The female's offer and most likely break her heart , or he accepts her and mates her, thus tiying their fates with one another.

It was obvious that she wants to love him, but it was also obvious that she feels ashamed that she dose. Ghidorah aprocheed the female Kiju, "Godzilla..." She slightly turned her head in his direction and looked at him. Ghidorah knew what he's about to say will anger somone, but he didn't care now, this felt like the right thing to do...

The tension builds with every second, godzilla was waiting to hear what his Choice was. Ghidorah aprocheed her and was now right in front of her. "..." He was silent. Godzilla was now fully facing him, interested in why he's being silent now. Ghidorah then used two of his heads to pull Godzilla closer to him and extended his center head, having his muzzle make contact with hers. Godzilla was a little shocked at first but then recoverd quickly and returned the expression.

their tongues wrestled with one another. Godzilla leaned herself more into Ghidorah as they continued to dive deeper into their pleasuring kiss. Both of them had their faces flushed in red. When the kiss finally broke, the two looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

Ghidorah nuzzled godzilla, "I accept your proposition... My beautiful Queen", he whispered to her softly. Godzilla felt joy wash over her body when she heard him utter those words.

The two nuzzled each other lovingly, "you know, you are the first being I've ever shown a really soft side to" exclaimed Godzilla. Ghidorah chuckled, "that's pretty ironic". Godzilla gave a look to him, "Hey, don't get to comfortable with this side of me, I'm still going to chew your ass out if you do anything stupid or annoying." She said.

Godzilla then started to form a naughty grin on her face as she gently guided her new king to the cave wall and playfully pinned him to it. "Um, What are you doing?" Asked a confused Ghidorah. Godzilla gave out a feminine giggle, "You forgot already imy dear mate?~ I just said a while ago that my heat cycle had just begun and you know that it's not going to be over anytime soon. Kiju like me have heat cycles that can last for 6 -7 months or 2-4 years. And don't forget how, even out of heat season, we female Kiju can still go into random unexpected heat sessions at any given time for who knows how long." She stated.

Godzilla started to manipulatively drag Ghidorah down into a sitting like position, still leaning his back into a wall. She then straddles herself around his waist, "Now, Ghidorah, just sit back and relax, I'll make sure you love this~" the female Lizard Kiju says seductively. She then starts Strattling him in a more frequent pace.

"Now let's have some fun~" Godzilla Moans to Ghidorah.

-{lemon}-

**A/N consider yourselves Cock-Blocked! Muahahahahah! *coughs*, Im just joking :), I plan to have lemons in this story, but I also plan to seperate them from the main content, and make them their own chapters. Most will take form as their own seperate events that will differ from the main story events, but Every time you see -{lemon}- in a normal chapter, that means the next lemon segment will take place somewhere around that time area of the main story events. So I'll see you in the First lemon chapter of the story, At Godspeed!**


	2. Ghidorah's dominating Claim -lemon-

Ghidorah started to get really horny, Godzilla's moans just added to the pleasure he feels. "You would just love to fuck me till your balls dry up wouldn't you?~" cooed the lusted lizard, she wanted to make sure her lover was nice and hard when she has him take her. Ghidorah couldn't focus on anything else with godzilla teasing him like this. he felt her grinding on his waist with no sight of stoping. He felt the Female Kaiju's juices cover his waist as she rubed herself on him.

Ghidorah felt himself getting erect from his lover's advances on him. His Draconic cock became so hard it was almost like it was made of Iron. When his member finally hardened enough, godzilla took action.

she began by taking Ghidorahs middle head into a deep, seductive kiss. Their tongues wrestled for dominance. As the two made out, Godzilla's tail slowly wrapped around Ghidorah's right thigh, adding to the pleasure even more. when the two broke the kiss, Ghidorah tried to speak. "G-Goji... I -" Godzilla shushed the dragon in a gentle manner, "Shush, my king, just let yourself go, just relax and let us enjoy our moment" she cooed, she wrapped both her arms around the neck of his middle head and resumed kissing him.

She then felt somthing poke her thigh and saw the Erect tool that belonged to her mate. She grinned. "I think your ready~" she implied, she started to line up the meat rod with her now wet entrance. She then lowered herself until the tip was just barely starting to spread her folds apart. "Aaaah~! G-Goji, are you sure you want this? Once I-I proceed, there won't be any g-going back, once we start, I d-don't think I'll be able to stop until i-" The Dragon felt Her claw place itself on his flushed cheek, he looked into her eyes, "I know, and I am well aware of the possible outcome, but that's exactly what I want, I want this, I want you, now..." She nuzzled him lovingly, "...Do it... Fuck me silly you naughty dragon~" she said, she then lowered herself more into his dragonhood, her entrance swallowing it whole.

Ghidorah moaned, in all of his life, he had never expirienced anything like this before. He felt the tightness of his lover driving him crazy. He started to buck his hips into her slightly, "ohhhh~ yes, just like that... You feel so good in me~" Godzila complimented.

Ghidorah felt her riding him as he bucked into her, her tight love organ constricted around his tool with every thrust. He felt a pleasant shiver go through his body each time.

he felt her, his mind was now only consumed with the thought of taking her. He wanted her, he couldn't help it now, he was starting to succumb to the lust. His inner thoughts of filling her exposed form with his seed started to arise. He started to quicken his pace, he felt godzilla lustfuly shiver in approval of his advances. He started to give in, he growled possessively. Then finally, he snapped.

He began to overpower his queen and swap their current positions. He was now on top. He started to pound into her now. The sounds of satisfying wet slaps could be heard throughout the cave. Ghidorah had his right head wrap and pull her towards him more. His left head domanatly went for her neck and bit it, it didn't bite to hard, but it was hard enough to show his dominance in the situation, it was his sign of his affection to her. Godzilla's sexual Moans turned into roars, she now felt Ghidorah's member striking at the entrance to her egg chamber, every time it came in contact with the cervix, it shot a wave of lusting Joy through her body.

"Ghi-Ghidorah, I'm gonna cuuuaaaaaahhhg~" she couldn't finish her statement as the pleasure was to great, even for her, she gave her all to familiar screech as a sign of her shattering climax rocking her into submission. Her juices covered Ghidorah's crotch, giving him a lubricant to use as he went faster and deeper into his lusty female.

Ghidorah was lost in a state of lust and continued to pound away at his queen, he was't going to stop, he was going to claim her in a way so that no other Kaiju will be able to take her. Her proceeded towards his final advance. With four final thrusts, he bursted the tip of his prideful tool through his mate's cervix, exposing her egg chamber to it. He then continued to pump into her a few more times.

Godzilla was in a state of a broken mind, her tougue slightly hung out and her legs slightly kicked every time he pumped back into her. Ghidorah pumped one more time before releasing his load of fertilizing seed into Godzilla's now exposed, unprotected love canal of an egg chamber. Both of them moaned in pleasure when the climax occured, Ghidorah moaned because he finally got the realese his dirty-minded state desired to have, and Godzilla moaned because Ghidorah's success in filling her with his seed made her have a good feeling course through her body, she shivered under her king in pleasure.

When Ghidorah felt his mate respond positively to his action of climaxing into her, his mindless lusted form knew he had accomplished it's objective. The dragon now continued to pump into his lusted mistress, but at slower pacing, he wanted to make sure she marked as his. Each thrust was accompanied by a long shot of seed, not a single drop was wasted nor off Mark. Ghidorah would keep on thrusting until his climaxing spurts ended.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After an hour and a half of a almosed endless stream of semen, Ghidorah's spurting of cum ended. Godzilla was still moaning in pleasure, she felt his warm essence consume her inner body. Ghidorah kept himself within the Lizard to make sure none of his important liquid escaped her body, he wanted to make sure she had his seed remain within her as a marking claim. She was now his, and he will kill any who say otherwise.

He has took her as his eternal claim. The dragon rose all three of his heads into the air and screeched his classic roar into the air. He wanted to let all other Kaiju, and non-Kaiju alike, out there, on earth and elsewhere to know. This roar is a roar of dominance, it signifies of what he has done. he's telling them that he is now the king, that godzilla is his claim and his claim alone, if anyone were to dare oppose him or his now precious queen then they will be shown no mercy and will be punished, and if anyone were to so much as scratch His dear queen in any form of intended aggression then they will face his unnerving wraith and make them beg for death.

His roar reached far and wide. When it finally finished his message to the beond, he looked down at his mate. Godzilla looked worn out from thier session, but also satisfied by what he did. Both of them breathed heavily.

Ghidorah layed himself right by her, looking into her scarlet eyes. Godzilla scooted herself closer to her king, using the last of her strength before letting herself go into an exhausted state of rest.

Ghidorah himself was also starting to fall into an deep sleep, before he did though, he managed to pull his queen into an embrace, resting her head onto his chest. The New king of monsters felt his eyelids getting heavier with each passing second, he finally allowed himself to fall asleep, knowing that his queen will be there when he wakes up. A new life awaited him, and he will need all his strength to pull through it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

{uknown pov}

-(Planet Garoga)-

?: ...

White Garogan: sir, I'm picking up a strange singnal, it's a frequency to a call of some sort, it seems to be coming from Ghidorah himself.

?:... It's not the signal of attack...

White Garogan: huh? Not the signal? What do you mean?

?: look at the frequency closely, it is a similar call to one that can represent a claim of territory, but it's not though, this is a call that is claiming a right of domanance and affection, it's saying not just somthing but also somone is now a precious claim to him.

White Garogan: Sir, what dose that mean?

?: hehehe, isn't it obvious, Ghidorah has mated a female.

White Garogan: W-what! How, is that even possible. If so, how can he have done that, he is a god, for a female to mate him she would have to be of equal grounds of spiritual, physical, and durable proportions.

?: ... Hehe, it looks like I might have slipped up on somthing, the idea of this amount of Irony of the senairio is quite humorous.

White Garogan: What?

?: *to a silver Garogan* Get me the data on the Kaiju known as Godzilla from planet earth, I think I might have... "Overlooked" something.

White Garogan: sir? What's going on?

?: *looks over data of godzilla* hehehehahahahaha... I Can't beleive this, hahaha, for the first time in my life, there is flaw in one of my plans.

White Garogan: what do you mean?

?: The only Creature that lives on earth that meets the required properties to mate with a Kaiju God is Godzilla.

White Garogan: but... Isn't Godzilla a male?

?: That my boy, *shows data*, is where I flawed. Look closly and Godzilla's genetic structure, the scans made on it picked up the possibility of the ability to realese pheromones only a female can produce.

White Garogan: so, you're saying godzilla is a compatible female, and that Ghidorah Has become her mate?

?: *nods in confirmation* yes, and it now looks like we can't continue our assault on earth.

White Garogan: What!? Sir, why would you even consider that option!?

?: have you been listening you baffoon!? If Ghidorah has claimed Godzilla as his mate, that means earth is now his territory. To attack earth would be seen as a sign and an act of war to him. We already have problems with that blasted Zone Fighter! And The earth defense force with their Kaiju fighting weapons, the last thing we need is our own creation/God turning on us!

White Garogan: ... *Sighs* Fine, you have a valid point, all planned assaults on will be Stpped or postponed until farther notice... But how do you think the Xillian race will react? I don't think they will even care.

?: if they do Attack earth, then our treaty with them will be no more, to attack Ghidorah is an act of war against our race's beleifs, and is an act treason to our agreement. All we can do now is pray that they don't take that foolish route.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mothra had heard his call, she didn't mind, but somthing bugged her about it. What will others think, she also worries about those that will challenge their supremacy. There will be many challenges ahead, and all she can do for them at the moment is pray and wish them luck. she currently still needed to attend to battara and help him manage their two children. "Good luck, New King of monsters, you have my blessing" she then flew of to her home to check on her Kin.

**A/N This is my first chapter that I included a lemon in, well at least it's not as bad as other "Certain" lemon-fics... Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you in the next one, at Godspeed.**


	3. Moving to the time of realization

Ghidorah opened his eyes, last night was the best day of his life, him and his queen are mated fully now. Since last night, he had been thinking about having a nickname for her, He just found it nice to find somthing else to call her by , 'Maybe I should come up with somthing simple yet only unique to her... Oh! I got it... There are times when people call her Gojia, which is in turn, another interpritation for her name. So... How about... Goji, yeah that's a good name, sweet and short, it seemed to work with her last night when I called her that.' He thought happily.

Speaking of his mated lizard, he looked down at her sleeping form, his Wings were wrapped around her like a blanket. She yawned cutely before rising her head. The two made eye contact, she gave out a reptilian-like purr to him before tring to go back to resting. It seems she wants to sleep for the day. Ghidorah chuckled, "Well, good morning to you too, miss sunshine" he joked. "Oh stop it you~ your the reason why I'm so dang tired from last night" Giggled the sleepy lizard.

"You seemed to like it based on the expressions on your face last night" Ghidorah countered, Godzilla gave him a 'Oh really~' look. Ghidorah laughed, "Ok, ok... Mabey i did get a bit carried away".

Godzilla leaned towards Ghidorah and nuzzled his snout with her own, "Thank you for accepting me~" she said softly, Ghidorah nuzzled back, "Anytime, Goji, if you want to go right back asleep go ahead, I won't leave this spot until your ready" he replied. Godzilla cooed in amusment, "I didn't know an alien could be such a gentlemen~" she joked.

"And I also seen you caught on to my nickname, Goji, a bit late in the game though" Godzilla added. Ghidorah rose a brow, "others have already called you that?" Godzilla nodded, "Yes, Mothra has called me that before, and some others I've encounterd many times in the past." The gold dragon chuckled at this, "it seems you are right, I am late in the game"

Godzilla Joined him In his laugh, "So what do we do now that we've... Well, you know" asked Ghidorah. Godzilla nuzzled her mate, "Now, we wait for challengers and interesting things that catch our interest".

Ghidorah cocked a look of suspicion.

Godzilla Giggled, "you'll know what I mean soon enough". She then pressed her muzzle up against Ghidorah's gently and lovingly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

time whent by, the couple spent the next 40 1/2 years getting to know each other. There have been a few monsters that challenged their rule though, but they all fell to the might of the two great Monsters.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(Location-Monster island)

Currently, Ghidorah was having a fight with the male MUTO while their mates watched. A while back, 6 months to be exact, godzilla went hunting for two monsters that have been confirmed to be in their teritory. When she got there, she got caught up in a all out war with the MUTOs. Even though she won, she was severly injured in the aftermath. When she returned, Ghidorah was furious. He was angry that his queen was hurt and nearly killed by these two "insects", if it wasn't for her healing factor, she could've fell victim to the wounds inflicted upon her. Now that word of the two still being alive reached him, he head out to find them and show no mercy to them.

Godzilla managed to talk him into not killing them, that they only hurt her to protect their young, but that won't stop him from handing their asses to them.

the male muto takled Ghidorah, knocking him to the ground, and started to claw at his faces, "Get off of me you little parasite!" The dragon roared. Ghidorah shot the MUTO in the chest with his lightning blasts, knocking the bug off him.

the two traded blows for awhile until Ghidorah grappled the male and threw him to the ground.

The Female MUTO seemed worried, "umm, shouldn't we stop them befor they..." Godzilla sighed, "I doubt we can stop the fight... They're males, they are prone to violence, let them tire eachother out".

The queen of monsters was right, eventually, the two tired out after a couple of hours fighting. After they worn each other out, their respective mates took them and parted ways for the time being.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The two returned to their seaside cave.

"I still could have taken him" Ghidorah grumbled. "Sure you could~" Godzilla jokingly replied before going back to tending to his wounds. "Damn! That stings" exclaimed Ghidorah. "Well~, I'm not the one who picked a fight with a giant bug" giggled Godzilla.

She nuzzled Ghidorah, "I think you should be carful from now on, ok... You need to learn how to wisely pick your battles." She stated.

Ghidorah smirked, "says the one who nearly blew up her sister just because she was being a flirt". Godzilla slightly snaped at her mate, "Spacegodzilla had it comming to her, the bitch should had thought twice before atempting to seduce you, we female Kiju don't take kindly to that type of action you know".

"ok, ok, I get it" He chuckled in his defense. He took notice that Godzilla didn't look amused by his jesting. He wrapped his wings around her and embraced her, "I love you Goji, you know I wouldn't do that to you...". She nuzzled the golden dragon, "I know that... But I can't stand it when others try to take away those that are presious to me, weather it's territory, place of residence... Or even you", Her voice was sharp yet gentle.

"...I'm not going anywhere" Ghidorah stated calmly. The Queen of monsters pressed herself closer to his chest and placed her head on top of it. "Y-you better not... Because I won't forgive you if you do", She started to show signs of tears, "Hey, why the sudden emotional moment?... I said that I'm not going anywhere" The golden dragon said in care. "I-it's not that... D-do you remember why we female Kaiju go into heat cycles, and random heat-fueled sessions?" She asked weakly. "Y-yes... I-it's to find a male to Become mated with him... Why do you ask" he stated.

She weakly laughed at how naive her mate was, "...I-it's more than just that... I may not know if you were born with this knowledge or not when you were created, but there is something more to our Mating process here on earth... You see, there is this process where something... Special happens" She said, Ghidorah tilted his head in curiosity. "... Once a female gose through a certain amount of succesful mating sessions, The least being 1-3 and the most being 9-12, she will become perfectly inseminated... Once that happens, somthing "forms" within her womb... A type of somthing that would be considered as a "priceless treasure" to them..."

Ghidora started to think... Godzilla continued, "I think I should tell you why I went to Japan to begin with, I kind of lied about why I went there, the MUTOs' pressence there was just an excuse to go there... Recently I've been feeling funny in my gut, and we have mated quite a few times over the coarse of our time together, so I started thinking of this certain possibility... I actually went to Japan to see Mothra to see if I can confirm this possibility... When she was done checking me, via aura/magic, she said that "somthing" was in me and confirmed my suspicions.", Ghidorah started to slowly realize what she was talking about. "G-goji?..." He couldn't finish his question, he started to feel shock go into the length of his spine.

Godzilla gave her equivilant of a smile, tears rolled down her joyful face, she leaned in for a nuzzle. Time stopped as she said the words to him with no farther hesitation. He felt frozen in the moment of the spoken statement.

"...Ghidorah... I'm Pregnant..."

**A/N Well... that was a twist. But hey, At least it isn't the type of bullshit M. Night shaymalan would pull XD. I hope you like this chapter. Like and reveiw about what you like and what you want my freinds, I may take an idea and use it ;), and I'll see you next chapter. At Godspeed!**


End file.
